Tails Adventures
Introduction Tails Adventures is the first game where Tails is the main character (minus Tails Sky Patrol) The game's storyline is big and full of missions including the main mission for Tails to rescue Sonic who is trapped in Dr. Eggman's base. The game is built souly for the Xbox 360 using it's engine to the max. The games release date is around 1/1/2013. Gameplay The gameplay is a bit odd at first but gets to be very easy to master the controls. You play as Tails 90% through the entire game while 20% as Espio the chameleon and Knuckles the echidna. Tails main attacks relate to Sonic Adventure due to the fox having the ability to perform the Tail attack, dummy rings toss, and the chord twirl. Tails also has the ability to fly making it very easy to get to certain shortcuts by thinking outside the box. Tails meets many friends from his past while on his adventure including Espio, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, and Big who for once gets to know the fox a bit more after a couple missions. Each character that Tails interacts with in the adventure fields has a mission available for him to pass (sometimes you must complete other missions to earn the mission you want from a certain character). After completing the missions, Tails can be rewarded with gadjets and/or rings. Rings help Tails buy stuff to upgrade his inventions and unlock extra abilities. When playing as Espio and Knuckles everything is the same type of playthorugh except of course the powers and abilities they can perform. Espio can charge through enemies with ease and turn invisible for a short period of time while Knuckles can glide, swim, cling to walls, and spin-dash through levels with ease. Each character playable has the same mission, locating and rescuing Sonic from the evil clutches of Dr. Robotnik. There are also return of special stages. There are 2 kind of special stages, 1 for half-pipes and 1 for flying. The flying course is new and only for Tails when he enters a special stage. The flying stage consists of collecting the certain amount of rings before time runs out while dodging the only hazard on the course... bombs. The half-pipe special stages play just like they did in the previous Sonic games, the goal is to collect a certain amount of rings before reaching the glowing green sphere. If you do not have the certain amount then Tails will fly off as the course starts to blow up very slowly making it impossible to venture on for the reward. The goal of special stages are to reach the chaos emerald or earn the chaos emerald without failing the course. To access the special stages, Tails, Knuckles, or Espio must find the golden ring which is in every second act of any given stage. Each stage is based for the certain character with rewards in secret locations which you must think outside of the box to reach. After collecting all chaos emeralds, Tails can venture on to Robotniks final secret lair and infiltrate the base where Sonic is being kept (a simple jail-cell). After the final boss fight, Tails will be able to release Sonic who will dash off with Tails to escape the base which is set for detonating itself. The game will be cleared and the credits will obviously role. The sound is based on Crush 40, and other artists. There is music for each given stage including the special stages which has a remix of Sonic Heroes special stage music. There is also challenge mode where Tailos can perform a certain mission for a stage then progress to the next mission. There are 7 missions for each stage in challenge mode including time-limit, collect the rings, and hard mode. Time attack also of course makes a return where the player can let Tails, Knuckles, or Espio play any stage that is unlocked even the stages Tails only plays in story mode. The graphics are based off of a nice smooth texture from Sonic Heroes making it feel like the player is playing a classical game for added fun. Story -Under Construction- Basic Stages Final Stages Adventure Fields Characters Tails the Fox *A cheerful fox who sets off on his own adventure to save Tails Island. Missions -Under Construction- Upgrades *'Electical Gloves' - Allows Tails to be immune to all electrical attacks! *'Punching Gloves' - Allows Tails to break through steel walls! *'Tornado Anklets' - Allows Tails to avoid most attacks when flying! *'Infinite Bracelet' - Allows Tails to perform the infinite Tail-Spin! *'Water Anklets' - Allows Tails to swim faster underwater! *'Drill Spin' - Allows Tails to dig into the ground to uncover hidden treasure! *'Flight Anklets' - Allows Tails to fly higher without getting tired! *'Fox Radar' - Allows Tails to see hidden objects! Controls 'Tails Controls' 'Menu Controls' Scroll Left Analog Stick Select A Back B Camera Scroll Right Analog Stick Voice Cast *'Colleen Villard' as Tails the Fox *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Robotnik Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games